Twins in Beacon Hills
by White Bass
Summary: "I don't like them" Is the first thing Stiles says when he sees them. Scott doesn't argue against him, Stiles had right before with Matt, so he trusts Stiles 'eye for evil' as he calls it. They're twins just like Ethan and Aiden but it's a different air around them, an unfamiliar air. Sweet and spicy at the same time and Scott don't know what to make out of it.
1. The New Students

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf or Gravity Falls, everything belongs to their rightful owners.**

 **Quick Side note: These chapters are going to be really short. Just trying out something here.**

 **The New students**

"I don't like them" Is the first thing Stiles says when he sees them. Scott doesn't argue against him, Stiles had right before with Matt, so he trusts Stiles 'eye for evil' as he calls it. The others in their little group also seem to be on the edge as they walk through the halls and corridors in school. They're twins just like Ethan and Aiden but it's a different air around them, an unfamiliar air. Sweet and spicy at the same time and Scott don't know what to make out of it.

He later brings it up with Derek when they have a meeting about the new werewolf pack that wandered in to Beacon Hills. He doesn't think much about it and simply answers that people just smell different, Peter agrees, but with Beacon Hills unnatural attraction to Supernatural creatures Scott knows it's probably something more than just a smell.

Of course he talks about what Derek said to him with Stiles. Stiles says 'Bullshit' and proceed to rant about how Derek couldn't see evil if it was right in front of his face stabbing him in the eye with a stick wrapped in wolfs bane. Scott agrees with him, not the stabbing part but with the twins, and they make a plan to not to do anything drastic and just observe for the time being. They talk with Allison, Lydia, and the others about it and they agree, even though Lydia is a bit sceptic about it first and comments that everybody is 'over paranoid'.

In the end it feels like they decided to do the right thing. As the twins passes their little gang in the hallway at break the girl glances at them and smiles for herself as she proceeds to whisper something in her brother's ear, the werewolves don't hear it and it frustrate them, he too glances at them but doesn't smile like his sister. He comments on something that make the girl smile widen and Scott gets chills up his spine, it reminds him of a werewolf's mouth.


	2. The Boy and The Girl

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf or Gravity Falls, everything belongs to their rightful owners.**

 **The Boy**

His name is Dipper Pines. He is the same height as Stiles and Scott but because his posture is a bit sagged he looks shorter then he really is. He carries around a big backpack with different books, non with subjects that belongs to what the school teaches. His hair is unkempt and hides under a brown lumberjack hat, to warm for the current weather.

He's quiet and only talks with his sister. He has the same classes as Scott and stiles, so they see more of him then they really want to. At gym class coach notice Dipper physics, because he may look weak but damn he probably could outrun Scott if he wanted to, and suddenly Dipper also got lacrosse practice with them. It's weird how faith pushes them together.

 **The Girl**

Her name is Mabel Pines and she is the polar opposite of her brother. While Dipper is quiet and reserved she's loud and outgoing. It doesn't take long before she got her little gang of "outcast", in Lydia's opinion. That way they don't get a chance to talk with her, as she seems to never be alone.

She has long brown hair in a neatly made braid and always carries around a pack of brightly colored Band-Aids, both her hands and her legs are filled with scratches that hides behind each color. Mabel is similar to Stiles in that way she can't seem to sit still, her leg always bounces against the table, and she's always the first one up from the bench each time the teacher quits the lesson.


	3. Tattoo

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf or Gravity Falls, everything belongs to their rightful owners.**

 **Tattoo**

Isaac is the first one to see it on Dipper. A black tattoo swirling around his back avoiding scars as they formed a pattern of a triangle. It reaches out on his arms and stops just by his elbows. He stares at it; he didn't mean to but it was so mesmerizing with how the eye in the middle just seemed to hold his gaze. Dipper notice it of course.

"Do you like it?" It's the first time he talks with Isaac and it takes a moment form him to realize that he actually talked to him.

"Yeah, who's the artist?" He asks a bit disoriented.

Dipper grins, a man eating grin, and Isaac have to fight the urge to take a step back.

"Myself"

He's thankful that coach comes in to start the training as Dipper pulls a shirt over his head. He doesn't know what to say to that.

He mentions this to the others when they have lunch break. He starts explaining the pattern of the tattoo but when he is about to say 'triangle' Alison cuts him off with the exact same word, which is weird in Isaacs opinion.

"Yeah how did you know?" They boys looks at the girls questioning, as the girls looks between themselves.

"Because Mabel has the exact same one." Lydia finally answers them.

It's quiet as everyone process what she just said.

"Okay maybe they just have the same tattoo, then? Lots of siblings decide to get a tattoo together?" Scott tries to convince the others, in reality he only tried to convince himself and he knows that. He sees that no one believes him. Stiles later search for a similar sign or something but doesn't find anything special. It feels wrong somehow.


	4. Biology

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf or Gravity Falls, everything belongs to their rightful owners.**

 **Biology**

Stiles doesn't know how it happens but somehow; he, Lydia and Dipper is a group together on a biology project, while Scott, Allison and Mabel is a group. They are supposed to dissect a frog while taking note of the frog's anatomy. Gross, in Stiles opinion. It's kind of awkward in the beginning no one says anything and Dipper just sits quietly beside them observing the two of them.

"Okay maybe we should just start doing this then" Lydia says, breaking the silence.

"Yeah right" Agrees Stiles and takes up his biology book and a notebook with a pen.

Dipper just nods as an answer and does the same thing as Stiles. Lydia and Stiles find out that Dipper is surprisingly easy to work with and does everything that needs to be done and comes with suggestion and thoughts on the said task. Soon they have a relative easy-going conversation about biology. It's in the middle of the conversation that Lydia calls Dipper "Pine tree" and he freezes. Dipper goes pale and stares at Lydia. She glances at Stiles for help, or any kind of answer what she said wrong.

"Where did you hear that?" His voice is hoarse and he looks… scared? The dissecting knife is in his hand and it suddenly feels like he's about to jump on Lydia. Mabel, who sit just behind them with Scott and Alison goes quiet when she notices somethings wrong with her brother and before he can do anything she's taken the knife form his hand and tossed it across the table. Stiles, as fast as he can, takes the knife and hold it in his hand.

"Bro you look sick, let's take you to the nurse." She says while Dipper is whispering something under his breath. They rush out of the classroom before their biology teacher can stop them, only telling her that Dipper needs to see the nurse.

Stiles and Lydia is about to follow them when their biology teacher, Mrs. Thompson, tells them to sit down on their seats. They look between each other a bit helpless but does what she says.

As Lydia and stiles sit down they turn to Alison and Scott.

"What happened?" Scott asks them.

They just shake their heads.

"I have no idea…"

"He just started to look really pale when Lydia called him ' _Pine tree_?', why did you even call him pine tree?"

Lydia just looks confused at Stiles before he realizes it.

"You don't remembering saying that do you?"

She looks scared as she answers him. "No"

He rubs his temple. "okay that's great" He looks over to Scott.

"Did you hear at least what he said?"

Scott nodded. "Yeah, I don't know what it means but first he repeated the sentence ' _it's not real'_ , he probably said it at least three or four times. Then it changed to ' _reality is an illusion, the universe is a hologram'_..."

He looked confused at them. "Does anyone know what that means?"

No one answers him.


	5. Bipper

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf or Gravity Falls, everything belongs to their rightful owners.**

 **Bipper**

Somethings wrong with Dipper. He smells different and he walks like he had never learned to walk as a kid, he stumbles and has to support himself with the walls in the hallways. He grins and giggles every few second when he stumbles, it's unsettling.

"What's wrong with him?" Isaac asks as he comes up to Scott and Stiles, with Lydia and Alison by his side.

"I Don't know…"

His sister is nowhere to be seen and it feels wrong somehow. As the bell ring and people starts walking in to each classroom Dipper walks in another direction. The group consisting of Scott, Stiles, Isaac, Lydia, and Alison is left behind. They exchange glances before they start to follow him. As they follow him to the corridor that leads to the boiler room they paus.

"This doesn't feel right" Alison comments and everyone agrees with that.

"What else are we going to do about it?" Alison doesn't have an answer for that and it seems that no one else knows so they kept going after him.

The corridor gets darker and the only thing that keeps them from wandering in complete darkness is the green fluorescent light over every door they pass. They finally find him in a big room with a massive boiler in the middle of the room.

Dipper turns around and everybody stops.

He grins at them. There's something wrong with his eyes. They don't focus on one spot but instead moves around in different direction. They shine yellow in the room as he moves forward to them. Scott and Isaac have their claws out and growls. Alison brings up a knife from her jacket ready to defend Lydia and Stiles if needed.

He stops and smiles even wider, if that is possible. Blood start to drip down his nose but he doesn't seem to notice it. When they are closer to him they now see his white sickly pale skin and deep bags under his eyes. Dipper put his fingers together, so it creates a triangle, and looks through it with his left eye. He laughs and one of his eyes rolls up to be replaced by a similar iris to a goat.

Lydia gasps and takes a step back, along with everyone else.

"I spot with my little eye, two werewolves, a banshee, a hunter and the boy who runs with them ", To shocked to say anything else Dipper continues to talk and stumbles towards them.

"I wonder how a werewolf bite feels, does it hurt a lot? Please say it hurts a lot, pain is hilarious" He raises his arms to Scott and Isaac, like they are supposed to bite him.

What they don't notice is Mabel coming up behind them, her hand raised in a fist. She pushes through them as she goes after her brother. Dipper only has the time to say "Shit" as his eyes widen before she pushes him. They stumble to the floor as she hit him square in the jaw. Everybody winces when she doesn't stop there. She hits him again this time right in the eye, and again, and again.

They don't know if they should stop her or not. Luckily it doesn't last long before Dipper start to protest.

"Wai-wai-wait Mabel" He holds his arms up to protect his face. She stops with her fist raised in the air. She pants and study him before she throws herself at him again but this time it ends up in a hug.

"You stupid-head! You dumb-brother" It sounds like she's close to crying. Their little group exchanges glances between each other, it's kind of awkward for them to remain standing right behind them as the twins are in their own little world.

"We really need to find out a better way to do this." Dipper mumbles to Mabel.

She laughs out of breath, "Yeah".

"Ehmm…" Scott tries to interrupt them but get shut down as they hug again.

Finally, Mabel moves away from Dipper on the floor to help him stand up. Mabel let her brother lean against her as she pulls her brothers arm over her shoulders. It's the first time they see Mabel's face and it's black and blue and her lip is cut and bleeding.

Mabel looks down and is in the process of push through them when Dipper stops to look at them. It's the first time the twins acknowledge them in the room.

"Thanks…" He doesn't say anything more and they push through them and slowly limp away. They don't really know what he is grateful for but that's not their priority at the moment.

"Hey Hey! You can't just leave us like that!" Stiles exclaims.

"We don't owe you anything." Mabel looks back at them and walks out with her brother leaving their little group behind.

"What the heck was that about" Isaac asks as they turn around the corner.


	6. Allies

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf or Gravity Falls, everything belongs to their rightful owners.**

 **Allies**

It isn't long before they need the twins help. Everybody is against it though, which isn't surprising, but with a mysterious murderer running around in Beacon Hills sacrificing people and leaving a triangle with an eye behind, that's oddly similar to the twin's tattoos, they know that they need their help.

Neither Dipper or Mabel had been in school since the incident two weeks ago and there is some problem to find them, but soon Stiles walks in announcing that he knows where to find them.

They apparently don't live far from Scott, just a five-minute ride with the blue jeep to another yellow suburban house. The grass is neatly cut and the house looks homey. They first think they got the wrong house when she doesn't open on the first knock, but thanks to Scotts hearing he recognize her heartbeat inside the house, along with her brothers sleeping heartbeat.

Mabel opens the door after three threats and a begging. She looks tired and her bruises is almost gone, only a slight yellow on her cheek if you look closely.

"What?"

Scott and Stiles looks between each other, deciding who should speak first.

"If you don't have anything to say I will take my leave now!" She's about to go in and close the door behind her as Scott speaks up.

"Wait!" He grabs her arm and she raises her eyebrow and looks down at his hand. He takes his hand away like something just stung him.

"Sorry, what I meant to say is that we need to talk to you. You and your brother"

"About what?"

"About the murders around town"

"Why would you need to talk to us about that?"

"Because with the murders their also that little detailed triangle with an eye in it, same one you two got tattooed on your backs." Stiles pointed out.

Mabel crossed her arms as she eyed them. "How do you know it's not a common tattoo? anyone can tattoo that if they want to."

"Well it's not isn't it?" Scott asked.

"Otherwise we would have found something about it, but nothing came up", Stiles added.

Mabel smiled at them, and Scott thought of a werewolf's fangs. "You boys should stay out of this, otherwise you will get hurt. I can say that we're currently dealing with it."

"Well it doesn't look like you're doing that of a great job." Scott looked over to Stiles and feared a little bit for his life, but Mabel just smiled at them and didn't seem all that faced by his remark.

"Sorry but it's a bit harder than it looks to catch a murdering psychopath."

"Trust us we know." Stiles sighed. She raised her eyebrow at him but choose not to comment.

"Let us help" Scott said and Mabel looked over to Scott.

"We don't need help."

"Please! We both want to catch this guy it will just be easier if we all just work together"

"No believe me it's not that easy"

"Look here… hm... you guys help us and we, uh, help you with whatever you want help with."

Mabel seemed to think it over before she looked inside her house, she bit her lip and looked over to Scott and Stiles.

"Whatever we want?"

Scott hesitated before he nodded, "Yeah, _if_ you help us then"

She glanced once again inside the house, both Stiles and Scott followed her glance in hope to see what she was looking at.

"I can't promise anything but…"

"Few of us are going to have a meeting about the murders and what to do about it tomorrow evening." He interrupted her with.

"…Okay I can't promise anything, remember that, but we will think about it"

Scott was happy with that answer, just because it was better than nothing.


	7. Meeting

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf or Gravity Falls, everything belongs to their rightful owners.**

 **Meeting**

The meeting had been going on for half an hour and the Pine twins had yet to show up. Scott knew it was a stretch to ask them for help and shouldn't really be surprised when they weren't there when the meeting started, but somehow he hoped that they would actually help them. The others weren't as surprised and they had started with a plan right away when it looked like they wouldn't show up.

It was quite a surprise to see everyone working together on this. Allison and her dad stood beside Derek and Cora pointing out where the last body was found, while Stiles wasn't far behind with Lydia working on the patterns with Peters unhelpful comments. Ethen and Aiden were together with Scott and Isaac as they tried to figure out how to take the murderer down.

The werewolves noticed the footsteps and heartbeats of unfamiliar people before the humans, and they were ready when a knock on the door echoed throughout the room.

They looked between each other when Derek walked over to the door and slide it open, revealing the Pine twins. Dipper had his hands in his pockets and the ever visibly lumberjack hat on his head. He scowled when he looked at Derek revealing a faded bruise on both his chin and eye. Beside Dipper stood Mabel, smiling wide and waving to the people in the room.

"Hello!" She said and skipped right past Derek, she spun around once when she was in the middle of the room and looked over to Dipper who had just gotten a few step and was still not far away from the door.

"Don't be scared Dipper, I'm sure they don't bite"

"Don't be so sure of that" Peter spoke up from the corner of the room, smiling and showing his teeth in the process, a few people rolled their eyes at him but Mabel didn't seem to care of what he just said.

"So you decided to help us then?" Scott asked. Mabel nodded as an answer and studied the faces around the room.

"Yeah, that's why we're here! Excuse us if we were a bit late but I had to convince my bro here to get out of the bed." They looked over to Dipper to see him a bit grumpy and looking over at Mabel.

"How are you going to help us?" Cora spoke up looking at Mabel and Dipper up and down. Mabel smiled at her.

"You don't seem like the fighting type" A few people agreed in the room, well everybody who wasn't there when Mabel almost beat the crap out of her brother.

"You really shouldn't judge a book from its cover" Dipper said, having walked up to his sister's side. Before Cora could continue Derek spoke up.

"So what do you want?"

"What we can't just decide to help a local pack?" Mabel suggested.

"No" Derek answered

It was quiet a moment before Dipper spoke: "We need something, something we haven't been able to get for a really long time."

"And what is that?"

"A true Alpha's blood" He was met with silence.

Everybody looked surprised at the twins.

"No!" People exclaimed and shook their heads. Scott remained silence and stared at them in surprise.

"What are you even going to need that for."

"That's our business."

"Not if it is my blood."

"Dipper." Mabel warned him. He bit his lip and look back at Scott.

"What I can tell you is that we're not using it to hurt you, or anybody for that matter."

"Scott…" Stiles warned as Scott stepped forward.

"I'm willing to trade it with you if you help us" Sighs and protest could be heard throughout the room but neither Dipper or Mabel seemed to notice it. Dipper reached out his hand.

"Then it's a deal" Scott looked at the hand, it was something ominous about the whole thing, like he was making a deal with the devil himself.

"Yes, it's a deal." He said as he shook his hand. It was quiet for a second and Scott was surprised that nothing happened.


End file.
